


Writing a Kiss

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, But Also Romantic?, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Gladnis, Ignis Scientia is Not Blind, Kind of fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Tagging as M to be Sure, Writer Ignis, Writing a Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Ignis's new book is coming along swimmingly until he stumbles upon a minor bump: a kiss between the two lead characters. He enlists the help of his long-time boyfriend Gladio to act out the scene -- hopefully, this will get Ignis over this case of writer's block.





	Writing a Kiss

Ignis was glaring at the blinking cursor of his word processor as if it had done him a personal offense. In a way, perhaps it had. He was well into the hundredth page of his new manuscript -- a mystery-thriller featuring two headstrong detectives -- the words flowing smoothly, his fingers flying deftly across the keyboard, when he was suddenly struck with an odd case of writer's block. And now the words won't come.

Why did he think it was a good idea to introduce a love interest for his protagonist, anyway? His first novel, which he was now expanding into a series, did well enough (fourteen months in the best-seller list, thank you very much) with just the lead character and his stellar detective work. Maybe Ignis should just scrap the idea of including a new character altogether. But that would mean scrapping almost every word of this draft and he simply cannot afford more time lost. His agent is already hounding him for a copy of this manuscript.

"Ugh," Ignis groaned. He removed his glasses, folding them carefully and placing them beside his laptop, and then rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. What to do, what to do?

"Something wrong, babe?" Gladio, who was lounging casually on the sofa and reading his nth romance novel, glanced at him in concern. "Headache?"

"Of a sort," Ignis said.

"Maybe you should take a break. You've been at it for like," Gladio looked at his watch, "shit, four hours straight now. C'mon, let's go get some coffee at Stella's. We can walk there so you can stretch your legs a bit, too." He marked his place in the book and stood up to walk to where his boyfriend was seated at the small office nook they'd set-up for Ignis's writing pursuits at home.

"I'm afraid this headache won't be solved by Stella's coffee, no matter how good it is." Ignis shook his head and smiled faintly at Gladio.

Gladio raised his eyebrows. "That's a first." He pecked Ignis on the cheek and peered at the laptop screen which was stuck on the half-empty page where Ignis hit his slump. "What's Detective Noctis Lucis Caelum up to now that's giving you trouble that Stella's can't fix?"

"I’m writing a kiss."

Gladio’s eyebrows went up higher. When he didn’t say anything more, Ignis took it as a signal to continue. “The other detective, Prompto Argentum, is a little bit unorthodox in his ways, and Noct is both frustrated and fascinated.”

Gladio nodded then. “So, like, Noct kisses Prompto to shut him up?”

“You can put it that way,” Ignis shrugged.

“Sexual tension at work is a tricky thing, huh? What kind of kiss are you writing, anyway? Maybe there’s something in these things that can help you.” Gladio went to his bookshelf overflowing with romance titles.

“I --” Ignis began and stopped almost immediately, an idea forming and solidifying in his head in a few short seconds. “That’s it.”

“What’s what?”

“Kiss me, please.”

Gladio was a little surprised at the request but he complied without question. He went back to Ignis, pulled him up to stand, and pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and firm at the same time. Gladio had just opened his mouth for a deeper kiss when Ignis said, “No, no,” and pulled away.

Gladio raised his eyebrows again. “What’s wrong?” He looked concerned. “Not good enough?”

“That’s not what I… That’s how you kiss me.”

“And?”

“Kiss me like… Kiss me like how a character in those romances of yours would kiss his lover.” Ignis said.

Gladio stared at Ignis. Silence rang for a few tense seconds and Ignis, who was usually comfortable in the quiet, was the one to break it first. “Or maybe not. I’ll figure it out later. Maybe it’s time I took a break, as you said,” he sighed in defeat.

But Gladio chose that moment to hook an arm around Ignis, amber eyes lit with purpose, and abruptly tugged him closer; the other hand, he used to tilt and lift Ignis’s face toward him. Ignis gasped. Gladio angled his head, capturing that gasp, slipping his tongue in without hesitation.

Ignis wanted to keep his eyes open, he truly did, if only to study Gladio’s face and translate the image into words. But he found his eyes closing almost involuntarily, the more to savor the delicious, insistent pressure of Gladio’s lips and tongue on his. His hands went up to grasp at the straps of Gladio’s tank top, like a man drowning and clutching at a lifeline.

Gladio pulled away for a second, catching his breath. He opened his eyes and rested his forehead against Ignis’s, the better to gaze into seafoam green. Ignis wanted to say something, anything, but the moment was lost when Gladio groaned, closed his eyes once more, and renewed the kiss with more fervor. He bit at Ignis’s lower lip, drawing another gasp, then went to soothe the sting immediately with a gentle touch of his tongue. Then he plumbed Ignis’s mouth again, leaving no corner unexplored by lips and tongue and teeth.

Gladio tasted of coffee and mint and lightning and Ignis has to pull away before he was consumed by the heat of it all. With one final nip at Gladio’s lips, Ignis ended the kiss with a regretful sigh.

“How’s that?” Gladio asked. His breaths were labored and despite the cool air floating through the open window, there was a light sheen of sweat on his skin.

“That was perfect.” Ignis said.

“Think you can write that down?” Gladio’s tone was teasing, but his pupils were blown and he was still catching his breath which ruined the smugness just a little.

Ignis held Gladio’s face carefully and looked deep into warm, honeyed eyes. “I think I’ll keep it to myself,” he said and brought their lips together again.

Noctis and Prompto can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a kiss between the two lead characters in my FFXV AU work, Bottled Dreams. It was, suffice it to say, an eye-opening experience. Maybe it doesn't come as easily to me as other writers. So kudos to those who craft beautiful kisses in their works. :)
> 
> This is a product of that struggle. Hopefully, this kiss is better.
> 
> You can read Bottled Dreams [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098533/chapters/32483802). The kiss is in the latest chapter, [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098533/chapters/33948813). (It's actually Chapter 11 but AO3 won't let me post the Interlude as an unnumbered chapter, so there.)
> 
> I'm also lurking about in [Tumblr](https://raidelle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
